Quisurai's Randomizer Rally Elimination Table
Note: This camp is now finished. No more edits are needed. ~i8urcookies2 Quisurai's Randomizer Elimination Table/Spreadsheet Trivia * Who was the last eliminated on each team? ** Shivering Grass Buzzards: black and white boy-Puffball(8th) ** Former Beige Silverfish: Dapper Blook-Ticket Booth(17th) ** Majestic Marsh Tossers: ThatOneBlock ,-Firey(1st) ** Finishing Champagne Samaritans: Neptune !-Black Hole(5th) ** Irrational Day Vampires: TheOneWhoMustNotBeNamed 777-Tennis Ball(23rd) ** Finishing Bovine Whackers: DaBlackEyeball-Gaty(7th) ** The Grass Tarts: Likas Zamecnik-Extinguisher(2nd) ** Crazy Boomerang Puppets: NickTheTrickster-Binder(6th) ** Woebegone Green Flash: black and white boy-Puffball(8th) *** black and white boy-Puffball is the only contestant to show up on this list twice. * Who was the first eliminated on each team? ** Shivering Grass Buzzards: Roman Gaming-Flower Pot(69th,last) ** Former Beige Silverfish: c3yellowcat-8-Ball(58th) ** Majestic Marsh Tossers: Jack Orange-Lightbulb&Baxter(63rd) ** Finishing Champagne Samaritans: intheradaethegreatest-Woody(67th) ** Irrational Day Vampires: Mike Slime-Ben(68th) ** Finishing Bovine Whackers: Trekeia Jackson-Book(56th) ** The Grass Tarts: mazuat64-Bottle(65th) ** Crazy Boomerang Puppets: Karsonian-Fanny(61st) ** Woebegone Green Flash: Raz-Blocky Speaker Box(32nd) ***Even though Broomer was the first, he quit, so that doesn't count; and Ice Cream was eliminated by WWC. * If a contestant is put onto another team, their old team's color will be shown in their space on the episode they switched in. * In EP 5, a rejoin occured and Painting (eliminated round 1) rejoined the game. * In EP 5, the Vampires and Buzzards merged because they sucked. Original team members will have a (black space if vampire, and lawngreen space if buzzard) * In EP 6, the Silverfish also sucked. half split onto the Samaritans, and the other half onto the Tarts. * In EP 7, the creator of the spreadsheet got eliminated, sad. * In EP 7, a debut occured. Originally, only one person would have a chance at debuting. However, Broomer quit. As a result of this, Big Orange Chicken-Mr Leafy the Leafeon2, and Warp Pipe-TardistheTardis(who had only survived 1-2 challenges) debuted into the game. * In EP 8, the teams merged. Players will have the color space of their original team. ** In the same episode, WWC stopped. (most likely due to people being pissed they were eliminated by it, or it was just a 'team' thing.) *** Also, had Taco used their token, Ticket Booth would've been eliminated instead. * In EP 9, the voting period turned into a contestants' vote. ** Warp Pipe was eliminated in this episode. Debuters CAN be eliminated at any time. * In EP 10, It's pretty much confirmed that someone will be out every challenge now. ** That episode had a few bugs. But the major one was that Yin Yang was eliminated, even though they had immunity, pointed out by ChandulChamp27. * In EP 11, 4 people were out in the challenge. Seriously, this needs to stop. * In EP 12, Marker was eliminated moments after Quisurai started Escape For Literature Labor. For those who don't know what Escape For Literature Labor is, it is a TWOW-based camp by Quisurai which was sadly cancelled. Instead of books, the characters were Markers. * In EP 13, Cheesy had the lowest score. However, since Cheesy was voted out during the elimination, Snowglobe, the one next in line for the lowest score was eliminated as a result. * In EP 13, After Pencil, Cheesy and Snowglobe were out, Quisurai revealed that as the episodes are getting shorter, more eliminations will come! So an extra challenge and elimination came and Big Orange Chicken and Cake were eliminated as a result. * On June 17, 2018, Quisurai posted a video titled "Important Update Regarding My Channel (QRR Finale)". In this video, it is explained that EFLL is cancelled, Dual Desolation is getting more characters+concepts, and QRR would be finished by using random.org. Token Holders * Binder,Saw,Marker,Salt,BOC-Revenge Token * Yin Yang,Window,Gaty,Sharpy-Immunity Token * Window-Ally Rival Token * Puffball-Poo Token * Window,Gaty,Salt,Sharpy,TV,Cloudy,-Win Token Team Color Game Colors Category:Elimination Tables